Holding On!
by TivaQuotesAMovie
Summary: A story about Kate and Ziva and Tony... after Season X final... Kate! Yeah Kate... find out! ;))


**A/N: Heyyyyy**

**So this in my seconde story I hope you like it and pls send me a review that I know what you think and what I can make better! ;)))**

**This is a OS I wrote because zivarocks44 sent me an idea! I hope you and all the ther will like it!**

**But that's it now.. Have fun! **

* * *

After they all quitted their jobs for Gibbs few weeks ago, Ziva was at her apartment and just sit on her couch and read some magazines.

She didn't know what really to do with herself, because her job was her life.

But her job is not just job… It's her family!

She wanted to help Gibbs because he is a part of her family. And it was her fault she thought. Gibbs is like her dad, and he takes the part of being her father more and more after the dead of her father, Eli David.

Ziva starts sniffling as she thought about her dad and how she saw him lying down at the door in Vance's house…

It's shuddering her as she remembers how she screamed 'ABBA!' because she couldn't believe how that could happen, that someone was killing her father. Also killing him like that. She knew that Director David, director from the Mossad, wasn't famous and popular as all, of cause, he had foes. Because not everyone enjoyed how he reacted and how he made his job and that he had also some secrete personal 'jobs'

She feels that some tears went down her cheeks. She wiped them off with her hand.

In moments like now she feels very alone…

Like the moment when she was burring her father in Israel. When Adam was there in that moment of weakness. She knows that Tony told her that she was not alone and she knows that she hurts him so much that she slept with Adam and didn't told him that personal. He had to relate it from Parson.

That was the last guy she wanted he get's telling him. She wanted to tell him that when they were a little bit more personal and private.

She stated crying more and more…

Because Tony was the most important part in her family. He s her best friend and she cares so much about this friendship.

But she wasn't sure if the feeling she has for him are just feeling for friends.

She realized now how much she really hurts him with the Adam thing and that he still will be there for her and will always care about her.

And he also quitted his job for her. The job he loved so much. The job which was a part of him. A part of his life.

Of cause McGee also quitted and he is also a part of her family. He is like a brother to her. And she is so thankful to have him like a brother after all that she didn't have a brother in real life anymore.

But Tony is not a brother and also not a father, of cause not, to her.

He is her partner and not just at work also for life.

She realized it now really and she hated herself for the late realization but she did it!

When she thinks about his reactions after the Adam thing she gave her a self- made headslap for being an idiot and not realizing it still at these moments.

She has to go to him now. She just has to see him now. And she has to tell him now how bad she was and how distressed she is, also if apologizing is a sign of weakness…

She HAS to!

So she went off the couch, and takes her shoes on. She knows or more thinks that her makeup went down on her cheeks but she didn't care… She just wanted to be with Tony right now.

To be in his strong arms.

To smell his scent.

To tell him all that she thought about in the last hours.

And never going away from him.

Because she loves him.

So she took her car keys and run down to the street to her car.

It didn't take long to be at Tony's apartment also because of her driving style. But she didn't cares.

As she arrived, she jumped out off her car and run up to his apartment.

She run up the stairs and was a little bit out of breath when she stand in front of his apartment.

She takes a deep breath again and then she rings the door bell.

It took a while till Tony open up the door.

As Ziva looked at him she looks into his beautiful green eyes… but there are full of tears.

He was crying!

'OMG! What happens to you?!, Tony asks with big eyes and a step forward to Ziva.

'The same I wanted to ask you, Tony!', Ziva says.

'Why do u cry?! Oh and may I..!?', Ziva looked into the apartments floor.

'Of cause come in', he says.

They went to the living room and sat down at the couch. Ziva looked at Tony, also Tony looked at Ziva and he takes his fingers to wipe off her tears which were running down her checks again.

'Would you please told me what's happen to you!?', Tony started again.

'It doesn't matter right now, I guess it's more imported why you were crying!', Ziva answered.

Tony took a deep breath and pulled Ziva need to his chest, so that she was lying on it with her shoulder. 'Kate! She is… she… She dying!', Tony said and a tear came out of his perfect green eye.

Ziva looked up to him and took her left hand on his right cheek and caress it.

'I'm so sorry Tony! I know that she wasn't just a fish to you. I know that she was more. She showed u a part of the real Kate. A part that Kate was still in your life. A part you could talk to when you felt alone. Kate was always there for you and with the fish you showed Kate, I believe she saw it from her cloud in heaven, that you are always be there for her also after her dead. Because she is a part, a very very important part of your family. She was like your sister.', Ziva said and looked into his eyes where are more and more tears came out, also because of Ziva's speech.

'I never thought you know that all!', Tony said a little surprised.

'Yes I did. I think I know much more about you as you think I know!', she said with a beautiful small smile on her lips.

'Yeah, could be. But I guess it's also the other way around!', he smiled at her and his tears stopped running by.

'I mean… She really means a lot to me as a coworker, as a person and also as a part of my family. But you know what hurts!? What really really hurts!? It's when the entire women I loved die. My whole life, every woman I loved or who was very into my life I lost because they died!', Tony said and looked at Ziva who has stopped caress his cheek, but still looked at him.

Tony took her hand into his and crossed their fingers. Then as he starts speaking again he starts fondle her back of the hand with his thumb. 'I mean... I don't know… But It hurts so much and I thought about it so long and now I think I will never fall in love with a woman again, I guess it would be the best for both of us.'

At this moment Ziva fall like in a shock… How could the man she loves say something like that!? How could this be!? She wanted to be the woman at his side… But he is telling her that he will never fall in love with a woman again.

'Is everthing okay with you Ziva?', Tony asked. 'You look like you saw a ghost.'

'I… I… I don't… Do you really think so!? Do you really never want to love a woman again!?... Do you really…' she didn't know what to say.

'Ziva listen, I thought that I could find Mrs. DiNozzo one day and I thought that we could have baby DoNozzos but…'

'Why do you stop believing in it!? Why !? Please tell me why!?' Ziva jumped off the couch and shouted it at him.

'When you told me that with Adam!', Toy said quietly.

'NO!', Ziva screamed and started crying, 'No, don't! Tony!'

'Ziva', Tony stands up from the couch and went to Ziva and hold her in his arms, 'I don't want that you will also die like all the other women I loved.'

'I won't!', Ziva said. 'I won't, you forgot that I'm and Mossad agent.'

'No I don't forgot and I really really love you but Kate showed me that…', he started.

'Yes that's it!', Ziva jumped between his line. 'She showed you that it's time for loving another woman.'

Tony holds her still in his arms and took her tears away with his fingers very gently.

'I guess you are right, Ziva David!', he said, 'I guess we could try that if you want, because I guess and cannot stand away from you any longer. Because I…'

'I love you Tony!', Ziva said making it easier for him. 'I love you since I know you and please apologize that it took so long for realizing it.'

'I love you too m little Ninja', Tony said 'and I'm happy that Kate shows us the way. She is not just a fish.'

'No she isn't!', Ziva comment it. 'She wasn't!'

Then Tony's face came nearer and nearer to Ziva's face and just short before Tony was instead of to kiss her, Ziva was so thankful to all the lovely but dead persons who helped them out today finding out what's the best for them.

They are the best for each other.

R.I.P.

Kate Todd and Eli David

* * *

**A/N: soooooo that's it hope u liked it!**

**plssss write me an Review!**

**Love u all! :***

**Jo **


End file.
